Vampire Kisses iPodPlaylist Challenge
by Fairy of the Flames
Summary: An iPod challenge using a website instead of an iPod, but still stories that were inspired by songs shuffled up on the site I used. Also, will have the longer versions of the drabbles later in different chapters! story genres seen on new chapters later on
1. The Song Prompts

**Author's note: Okay, I'm a little bit new to Vampire Kisses, so let me tell a little about myself. I'm Fairy, and I'm not like anyone that is on this fandom. I'm perky and listen to embarrassingly crappy music, as you will see soon.**

**Anyway, because I don't have an iPod (sad right?), I'm going to do this thing where I'm using Playlist dot com, which is my equivalent of an iPod, for these songs. I used one of my older lists that has some of my crappy and unupdated songs on it, so don't yell at me when all of the songs are dumb songs that you wouldn't be caught dead listening to. I didn't pick them, the shuffle generator did.**

**If someone else wants to do this, all they need to do is get there iPod (or there equivalent of one, in my case) you start it on shuffle, and it will pick up the song. Work with the song, and write a story. The catch is, the story has to end at the end of the song. Here are all of my ideas that came from different songs on my list. Enjoy. By the way, the first three stories are so short, because I actually didn't go with the first idea coming into my head. I thought about it. When you only have two or three minutes to do the story, you can't think. Which is why those three didn't have much plot... but at the end, you'll see something with these stories...  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of these songs, don't on Vampire Kisses. Sorry, go ask someone else.  
**

Vampire Kisses Playlist Challenge

**Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift**

Luna sat down, watching her cousin from a slight distance. She knew that she should be getting some sleep, being that it was late in the night; but she could tell that her vampire cousin was painting, and he was totally in the zone.

Luna didn't see her also vampire brother standing by her until he pounced at her. She screeched; her voice muffled by his hand.

He dragged her away, and she jumped away from him.

"Why did you do that, Jagger? Alexander was painting!" she asked.

"You shouldn't chase him. He's your _cousin._"

"I don't get it, you should be happy for me, not bugging me about this."

**We Got the Party with Us by Hannah and the Jonas boys (Gag, sorry, I don't know why that song is on there.)**

Raven sat lifelessly inside her brightly lit Dullsville classroom. She didn't really care what the teacher was talking about, and she couldn't wait until school was over. She didn't hear the teacher allow free time, because she was too busy working on her journal.

Claude walked over to her desk and put his hand on her notebook. "So, you headed to the Vampire Party we're working on?"

Raven looked up. "I've got plans. I'm not interested either." Claude's cousin, her knight of the night told her about this party, and she knew what it was really.

"Why not?" Claude asked. "We got the party with us!"

Raven gagged. "You suck, do you know that?"

"Yes, Raven. Yes I do." Claude stuck his tongue out, fangs protruding out of his gums.

**Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt**

An 8-year-old Luna looked onward at Alexander, his brisk strokes with the paintbrush making an exquisite site of the graveyard looking out of his family's manor.

She snuck out of her room during the story time hour; midnight, while her family having a reunion. Her cousin continued to be an introvert, painting away from the world.

She didn't understand him. He was a creature of the night, but it didn't affect him like her brother. He was more human than any other vampire she'd ever seen.

Of course, that was what she liked about him.

**The Way I Love You by Taylor Swift (this is when I started to get loose on writing whatever and not caring about how bad the ideas were. Now, I wrote this before _Love Bites_ was out, so if Sebastian isn't anything like Ellen has hinted, then I guess my hypothesis of the 7th book was mistaken.)**

Matt wasn't sure about anything anymore.

He knew that Becky had already found someone else, and he wasn't about to try and ruin that for her.

Sebastian was "awesome," according to Becky. He was a friend of that Alexander guy, but he didn't know why Becky liked him. He was creepy.

Becky saw him staring at her, and Matt looked away. Why did they have to fight about stupid stuff, why did they have to break off the relationship?

Becky walked over to him. "Matt, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the boy croaked. "Just… fine."

Becky gave a concerned look. Now, he couldn't even talk to the farm girl. It was horrible. Why was he such a coward?

She had changed too, now as gothic as her childhood friend. Why did she change? Her perky attitude was the way he loved her.

Becky talked with Raven about the new guy, Matt now forgotten. That was all he was now, the forgotten ex-boyfriend.

He put his head on the desk and cried.

**Strawberry Avalanche by Owl City**

Becky licked her strawberry ice ream cone, bought from the Dullsvile's ice cream store. She was content.

Matt was at her side.

He had Rocky Road Avalanche, and he was licking it with care, as to not spill it in the summer heat. The two had planned to go stargazing later on, but she didn't know how to tell the constellations apart. Matt did, because of his Astronomy class.

"Want some?" Matt asked, offering his cone.

Becky gave a gentle lick, and then licked hers. "It's a strawberry-avalanche flavor!"

Matt laughed. She loved his laugh.

"How about you?" Becky handed her ice cream.

"I'd love to."

She loved him. What would she do without her strawberry avalanche?

**Pop Princess by Click 5**

Trevor didn't get it. He was too confused to get anything anymore.

That one girl, who he met at that fun house thing, didn't have a reflection.

Sure, Luna was pretty, fashionable and reminded him of Raven, and listened to Pop and Rock, instead of crappy goth music all the time. Luna was the 'cute' goth.

The Soccer Snob was sure that Luna's brother would kill him if he could read his mind. The guy was rather protective, but the cool kid didn't care. What popular wanted was what popular got. It was great to be at the top of the social ladder.

She was cooking something, and he was watching. His house was a weird place to have a girlfriend cooking, but she was hot.

She was a princess, as far as he was concerned.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're hot?"

She smiled at him. "Yep, I've gotten that a thousand times."

"Just checking."

Luna laughed. He liked her laugh.

Wait… what was going on? He wasn't like this! He's not so easy to dupe.

She noticed his confusion, and sprinkled silvery dust onto him. Everything mellowed out after that.

Luna liked men under her spell, especially when they had no control of their attraction to her. She loved this new luring potion. Trevor was hers.

**Invisible by Taylor Swift**

Becky watched her friend slowly. How could she get through this?

Sure, she was the farm girl; and sure, she wasn't very popular. But how could she deal with something like this? Boyfriends should never cheat on their girlfriends, and having the girlfriend's best friend as his new idea of a good time, then that was a problem.

Matt was talking with Raven, happy as can be. Matt stared out without talking much, but he blossomed out of a shy flower, and he was now talking about anything and everything.

Becky liked him. She really did. But, if Matt was crushing over her friend, then she'd need to talk to him.

Matt laughed and got close to Raven, his hand reaching out. Raven walked ahead, looking in her direction. She mouthed _I'm sorry_, and left.

Matt saw her, and sat down on the grass with her.

"I don't get it. I'm nice, what's up with her?"

"She has someone else…"

"Ah."

Becky sighed. "Invisible…"

"Did you say something?"

"No."

**One Step at a Time by Jordin Sparks**

Raven watched him, not the movie.

Alexander still felt a little bit uncomfortable around her, after the conflict when his parents were around. She was worried that they'd come around and try to get rid of him.

How badly she wanted to get back in his coffin and sleep the world away, snuggled close. With his eyes intent on the Nosferatu movie, she wanted to be with him so much more.

"Can we go into your coffin, please?"

"Not yet. It's still vampire afternoon, remember?"

"But… I want to, you know, hang out with you in there…"

"Not right now Raven, I'm not ready yet."

"What? I know you want to do this, we can hang out in there day and night."

"You're asking for something you don't understand yet. One step at a time is the way to play."

That was the problem. Vampires never played fair. "But I've wanted to be a vamp all my life, please let me!"

"Not yet!"

Jerk. Raven thought. What was his problem?

**Why Not? By Hillary Duff**

Jagger didn't get what was up with her. Onyx had to be the perkiest vampire he'd ever met.

He never really got what was with the stone in her fang. And he didn't really want to flirt with her, but she started the game, so he had to respond. That was his nature, after all.

"Why Jag," She cooed in his ear. "Want to dance?"

Jagger mocked gagging. "What's up with you?"

"You're are."

Jagger wasn't interested in these games. She was getting on his nerves.

"Come on, why not dance with me?"

_Because you're a sad excuse for a vampire_, he thought. "It's 'cause I'm not really interested in you."

She ran away to her friends. Now he felt bad. Tears were an unfair weapon girls had with guys.

"Why not?" he said.

**The Saltwater Room by Owl City (this one is my absolute favorite)**

Claude sat at the edge of the cave, looking in.

Kat walked over to him, and stuck her hand in his. "Chicken?"

"Nah, It just doesn't feel right doing this." Claude shrugged.

"I'll give you fifty bucks if you do it."

"A hundred."

"Okay, then do it."

Claude walked into the room, where his two buddies were sleeping. They had stayed up most of the night partying, and now they crashed out of their coffins in the cave.

Claude hung the two against the determined place and ran out there back to Kat.

"So, did you do it?" Kat asked.

Claude grinned. "The Atomic-Wedgie-on-a-stalagmite prank is done perfectly."

Kat laughed. "Perfect, now what should we do?"

Claude heard an angry growl. "We run away as fast as we can and hide when the sun comes up. Easy as that."

Kat and Claude ran away as Rocco and Tripp woke up screeching as they found themselves hanging by their underwear against tall stalagmites.

The two were going to die, but for a hundred bucks, Claude thought it was worth it.

**See You Again by Miley Cyrus (gag, I haven't fixed this one either...)**

Luna was dressed as a gothic cupid for Halloween.

Don't ask her why. She could tell that her brothers were laughing for her costume choice, but she had her reasons.

Claude and his buddies were waiting. The guys burst out laughing with her image, yet Rocco was the only one that didn't laugh.

Luna walked with him, hoping he was 'young enough' to trick-or-treat.

"Where'd ya get the costume? I'll have to see if I can bribe Kat into wearing it."

Luna blushed. "I made it myself."

"Cool."

"What are you?" She asked. His clothing looked normal for a vampire.

"I didn't dress up this year."

"Oh." She was disappointed. "I was hoping you would."

"I didn't care much. Besides, I'm hot enough already."

"Wow…" He was so… muscle-ly. She didn't really like that, but it was okay with him. Muscles worked for him for some reason. He could work for this next idea.

**Over My Head by The Fray**

Trevor hated him. Scratch that, he hated who he's become.

He thought that Matt was his best friend. He knew the kid since first grade, and he had always cared about his teammates. He was a fair soccer player, but Trevor didn't get it.

Why did he need to quit the team for the Monster's best friend?

Matt was laughing and having fun with Becky, his hand in one of the pockets of her overalls.

Becky got over to her truck, and Matt kissed her and waved goodbye. She closed the door. Matt was starting to leave in his own direction.

"Matt!" Trevor shouted. "Wait!"

As Becky drove away, his old friend looked over in annoyance. "What do you want?" he asked skeptically.

"Why'd you quit the team?" Trevor asked bluntly.

"Because, I wasn't enjoying it anymore. I was a 'Soccer Snob' on there, and I don't want that tag on me."

"We need you on the team, and we are losing. Help me out a little? You don't need to come to every game or practice. Just a few, at least."

"Fine." Matt started storming off. "Don't think were friends though, I'm going because Becky wants me to."

"Come back here!" Trevor shouted. "Why are you against me?"

"Because, you're an idiot, and you don't get me anymore."

"What did I do to you?"

"You hurt people for your own gain. You hurt all of us. We won't ever be friends again." Matt walked away.

Trevor growled in annoyance. Whoever said that junior high was easier than high school wasn't the soccer star of their school.

**Sunburn by Owl City**

Alexander was not an outdoorzy person.

He was mildly jealous of his girlfriend's new tan, where his skin would burn in the light.

"Did you enjoy the beach party?"

"Kinda…" Raven looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"I missed you around." She smiled slightly.

"Me too." Alexander unveiled a painting of the beach house she stayed at, in moonlit scenery.

"Huh? How did you get the beach?"

"I went there a few nights ago. I wanted to see where you had fun at without me."

"Wow…" her attention span switched "let's got and watch scary movies. Okay?"

"I don't mind." he kissed her slowly, giving a perfect Vampire Kiss.

As they pulled away, Raven smirked. "You're a great kisser."

"It's my charm." Alexander jumped onto the couch. "I'll put the DVD in."

He was glad she was around, but wished they could do more than watch movies for the thousandth time, or tour the graveyard for the hundredth.

However, since she loved it, he had to comply. After all, he couldn't bear to be sunburned, right?

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Did you like them? Maybe you should place a review to tell me how you think of them. However, I planned something with these. Some of these ideas are really fun, and I wanted to branch out of them more, so I'm going to write individual stories for each idea. I'll change it and make it longer, so I will add onto the story. Until then, though, goodbye! and don't forget to speak your mind down below!  
**


	2. Story 1: Recovering

**Playlist Challenge Stories**

**Story 1: Recovering**

**Author's note: Right now, it's Monday, May 17th, 2010. But you already know that. I'm telling you this because right now, Love Bites isn't out yet. And yet, I'm writing about Sebastian. This is only a theory, and it's probably going to be AU once the book comes out and we see what Sebastian is really like.**

**This is only a theory, and I wrote this because I'm worried that Love Bites is going to silently kill the forgotten pairing of Becky/Matt. Because it said that Sebastian finds interest in a different Dullvillian, which could be Raven, Becky, or someone we haven't met yet. I'm thinking that it's Becky. Which is how this story came to be. I'll explain more about this later.**

**Pairing: Matt/Becky/Sebastian**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Inspired by the song _"The Way I Loved You"_ by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Taylor Swift, so I didn't write the song, and I don't own Vampire Kisses. Sorry, go ask someone else.  
**

Matt now knew firsthand how hard it was to recover from a broken relationship. Especially when the now ex-girlfriend had already found someone else.

Matt hadn't met the new guy yet, but he had seen him from afar. He was a bleach-blond goth, if that was even possible, and was apparently best friends with Alexander, Raven's boyfriend. The foursome had gone on double dates multiple times, and Becky looked happier with Sebastian then she was with him.

His problem was that she moved on, and he didn't. He couldn't handle another relationship until he got over this one. And recovering from something like this wouldn't happen for a long, long time.

The fight the two had was stupid. He had argued with her about dumb things over time, but the fights became more and more aggressive until Sebastian moved into town. The final arguments ended with angry words and slamming of doors, and a vow to never speak to each other again.

A little while later, Raven hooked her friend up with Sebastian. Matt would sometimes eavesdrop on the two girls during lunch, and because of this he had learned the new boyfriend's name, a few things about him, and various other things about 'Sebastian.' He felt horrible eavesdropping on her like that, but it was the only way he could hear her voice, and learn about the new guy. But, when the girls noticed, they left the table they were at, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He had gotten used to the solitude of losing Becky, and he accepted it for her happiness. What was different though, was that Becky began to change.

The changes began slowly. One day, Becky arrived to school with black fingernail polish. A week later, black accessories adorned her arms and legs. Now… she was as goth as her best friend. And she acted like it.

Still, Matt still loved the person she used to be. She didn't call herself Becky anymore, but was now a Rebecca. He loved the old girl, not this new person. Becky was the one he loved, and her farmer girl attitude was the way that he had loved her. The way he loved her still.

He would remain loyal to the old Becky, holding onto her as long as he could. Even though she was long gone, a "Rebecca" taking her place, he still cared about Becky Miller deeply.

He had to, otherwise the sorrow and betrayal would kill him.

Funny, he never used to be this needy. When he was Trevor's sidekick, he would dump a girl when he was told to. Then again, he wasn't truly in love with them.

Matt had been convinced while they were dating that Becky was his true love. His only love. He still felt that way.

He would continue to wait, because people like Sebastian were a bit like Trevor in the way that they were clumsy with hearts. If the guy dropped it, then Rebecca would go back to being Becky. He would mend what had broken.

That was his only hope for recovering.

**~XLoveX~ ~XBitesX~ **

Matt couldn't take it anymore.

It had been months now since she had left, and now his heart felt what his brain knew all along.

Becky Miller wasn't coming back.

Since she had told him "We're through," he had know that. He had just put himself into a state of denial, saying that maybe, one day, she'd go running back to him, and he'd reach for her with open arms. He had known that she was gone, but his heart wouldn't hear of it. So, he placed a picture of the "True" Becky in his head.

But that girl was never coming back to him. He understood that now.

And he was going to take action because of that fact.

When his parents weren't around he found the small pistol that they had bought in case of emergencies. It had never been used, but it was going to be used today.

He went into the bathroom, and began loading the gun. After loading it, he put it to his head, and got ready to fire.

His hands were shaking as his brain began to think in survival mode. _Do you really want to die? Are you sure that __this__ is the right choice?_

He started to think about the people he cared about most: his mom and his dad. How sad they would be if they came home to find their only child hanging over the sink, blood staining his hair, a suicidal corpse instead of a son?

What about Trevor? Though they hadn't spoken much since the Snow Ball almost a year ago, Matt was sure that his old friend would care enough to go to his funeral. And out of all of the girls that he had double dated with, at least some of them might have cared enough to go too.

Matt lowered the gun. Becky would be horrified to hear that he had taken his own life because she had gone out with another guy. If worse came to worse, she might even kill herself. It may not happen, but it could.

A memory found its way into Matt's crammed head. He set the gun down on the bathroom counter. He looked at his reflection as he relived it.

It was one of his darker moments, where he wasn't sure about anything anymore, when his façade was slowly faltering as Becky gradually changed to Rebecca.

_ She was already starting to change, Sebastian working his charm on her._

_ It was English class. He, Trevor, Becky, and Raven all shared it. Though now that Becky and Raven didn't give him a second glance he just sat by himself, watching the people around him. Mostly Becky though, it was almost always her he watched._

_ Becky titled her eyes his direction, and he looked away. He didn't want to seem like more of a creeper than he had shown. Their arguments had been idiotic, and he regretted them all of the time. _

_ He was so focused on his self-pity that he didn't even notice she had come over to his desk. He looked up and there she was, her eyes filled with worry._

_ "Are you okay?" she had asked him._

_ It took him a second to respond. "I'm fine…" he began. "Just… fine." He felt like a coward then. He didn't know what to think. He was always at his worse now when she was with of him._

_ Becky gave him a concerned glance, and then turned back around to talk with Raven about her newfound boyfriend._

_ At the time, he put his head down and cried silently for his loss. But, he was able to put his fake happy face on for the rest of the day, because they didn't have many classes together, so it was easy to hide his sorrow._

_ When he was in that situation, he could only see the despair of it all._

_ Now, he could see its hope._

He began to unload the gun. That memory proved that Becky still cared about him at that time, and who knows, someday she might decide to come back to him. And he would let her.

But that didn't mean that he would continue to wait for her to do so.

He put the gun back in its original place, and walked away from death.

He would start dating again, slowly, but surely. He might even create contact with Trevor again, seeing that he couldn't hang around waiting and wishing for Becky anymore. He would focus on sports again, especially soccer.

If Becky ever decided to come back to him, he would let her, but not as instantly as he would have before. He would let go of her now, bit by bit, until he was over her completely.

It wasn't until that moment that Matthew Wells learned for himself the joy of recovering from heartache.

And he was going to enjoy it as long as he could.

**Author's note: Well, this is how it worked. The ending was a lot different than I thought it was going to be. In my original ending, he died. I like this ending better. What do you guys think? Tell me by pressing the magic button below. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
